


Home

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Nine or None, OT9 - Freeform, TWICE 4EVER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Home is defined as somewhere where someone is loved, respected, and cared for and for Twice, they are each other's home.
Kudos: 10





	Home

For Jeongyeon, home is her foundation to where she is right now. It is the reason for her to keep waking up grateful every morning. And if tough times will arrive, she will always remind herself of the reason why she’s standing brave— _her foundation, her home._

“Ya! Clean up your mess or I will clean you up out of this dorm!”

Everyone always hears Jeongyeon’s shouting from the living room because she’s just literally obsessed with cleaning, especially other members’ mess. Simply because she doesn’t want a mess, she doesn’t want to live in a mess, she can’t stand mess.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.”

Sana said while convincing Momo to help her clean up the now empty ramyeon cups and some chips. Jeongyeon started checking their rooms to continue her cleaning.

She first checked on her and Momo’s room which is surprisingly clean (because she basically rooms there) and so she moved to the next room—the school meal club’s also known as the maknae’s room.

“Son Chaeyoung!”

“What’s your problem Jeongyeon Eonni!?”

“You come here in your room with Dahyun and Tzuyu!”

The three youngest members did their formation and saluted to Jeongyeon.

“School!” “Meal!” “Club!”

“Stop with that and start cleaning that paints, brushes, paper box, and shoe boxes now!”

“Sorry Eonni!”

She then moved to the last room which is the biggest room and the messiest room (according to her). She opened the door and saw piled clothes, stumbled shoes, and makeup everywhere. Since there are four members rooming with that and she’s too tired to shout, she started cleaning. While doing that, she can see their pictures in every members’ side table in different occasions and she concludes that her madness and tiredness from cleaning are now gone. She will always remember that no matter how messy their dorm is, she always knows that the people living there are her foundation, her home.

For Dahyun, home is where she _feels secure all the time._ It is where she doesn’t have to worry about anything because she knows someone will always be there no matter what. And when fear comes to her, she surely knows that someone will hug her and put that away, someone she can call home.

“Eonni.”

Dahyun woke up in the middle of the night. Everyone already passed out just an hour ago after a 3-day schedule from a music video shoot and it’s already raining hard outside that’s an additional factor for them to fall asleep easily.

“Sana Eonni”

Dahyun crawled into Sana’s bed and hugged her tight. The other hums and slowly opened her arms, still eyes closed to hug Dahyun completely and started kissing her temple.

“Sssh. It’s okay, Dahyunie. I’m here.”

The younger girl then started sobbing, continued her crying after holding it back ever since the rain started. The sobbing then turned into a loud cry that wakes Jihyo, Nayeon, and Mina that immediately got up from their corresponding beds.

“Dubu, what’s wrong?”

“Why are you crying, tofu?”

Nayeon and Jihyo both asked respectively, and Sana just signaled to them that it is because of the rain. They instantly got the message and Mina got out of the room to get some water and warm tea. Jihyo then proceeded to waking the other members up and proceeded to the biggest room of their dorm.

They are now all gathered and once complete, they all went to Dahyun and gave her a big warm hug, endless hushing and whispering “It’s gonna be okay Dahyunie (Eonni)”

After a good cry and cuddling on Sana’s bed, the rain stopped the same time as Dahyun’s sobbing. Her fear is now gone once again.

“Thank you Eonnis, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu. I really do not know what to do without all of you.”

“We will always feel you secured, Dahyunie. We love you that much.”

They hugged her once again. Dahyun will always remember that time where there is not just one who will be with her to conquer her fears but also 8 other members. Those 8 people will always make sure she’s secured, who will always make sure she’s home.

For Chaeyoung, home is her _safety towards everything._ It is her key to safeness, always. It is where she keeps her dark, deep secrets because she knows it will never be revealed. It is also where she doesn’t feel any danger near or beside her because something or someone will always protect her—her home.

“I have to tell you something. Promise me you will never spill it.”

“Okay. Promise.”

Chaeyoung took a deep breath before she says something again.

“I was the one who broke Jihyo Eonni’s favorite vase from her boyfriend.”

Dahyun laughs and Tzuyu let out a surprised face with an **OMG** afterwards.

“Dahyun Eonni quiet! Please don’t say this to Jihyo Eonni or she will kill me.”

“Okay, okay. We promised already.”

It’s already a habit for Chaeyoung to tell secrets between her members, whether younger or older than her, if she had done wrong towards another. She trusts them enough though she is sure if any of that secrets were revealed, she will be killed, maybe four or five times at most.

But there is a time when she was needed to gather all of her members and tell them something.

“Chaeng, what is wrong with you?”

“I… It’s… There’s… There’s something…”

“Chaeng, do you want me to say it for you?”

Tzuyu asked her and Chaeyoung just nods.

“Chaeyoung found out about her having a stalker”

All were shocked and Jihyo contacted their manager right away. An hour of comforting and saying positive things was absorbed by Chaeyoung after letting everything out.

“I just want to say sorry for everything Eonnis and Tzuyu. I’ve done something wrong with all of you. Just, sorry.”

“Hush now, cub. It is alright, we forgive you already.”

Mina said and kissed her temple.

“Despite all the mistakes, you’re still here to protect me. Thank you.”

They all hugged Chaeyoung tight as Jihyo said, “We will always feel you safe, don’t worry too much. We love you, Chaeng.”

That’s when Chaeyoung realized the meaning of home—at that very moment where she felt safe compare to any other happenings in her life. She always knows that having 8 members by her side, she will always feel safe, she will always feel like home.

For Tzuyu, home is where all her _hopes are gathered, and where all her hopes came from._ She believes that hope was built through her home. Home is where she started hoping and continued hoping until all the impossibilities for her finally became true and became possibilities.

“Are you okay, Tzuyu-ya? Have one.”

Momo touched her forehead and offered some snacks to her.

“I’m okay, Eonni. Thank you.”

“You sure? It’s alright if we don’t go to the living room tonight and just stay here.”

“Really okay, though. Let’s go.”

They exited the room, went straight to the living room, and sat beside their members on the ground. Nayeon conducts a monthly open forum for the group because she believes that it will help them grow together and as individuals—to know about positive and negative things about them as general or just some parts. Dahyun then put the snacks in the middle of their circle together with their respective drinks and the forum starts.

Tzuyu was just observing like she does all the time, agreeing to every member’s confession and sometimes laugh when Jeongyeon cracks a joke and notices that the atmosphere will suddenly turn gloomy. She also doesn’t want to volunteer sharing something so she just let anyone go first even if they already talk three or four times already.

“Tzuyu, it’s now your turn”’

They all became quiet knowing that Tzuyu is serious all the time when it’s her turn in every open forums and looked only at her as if like Moms waiting for a kid to speak her first word.

“Stop it Eonnis. It’s uncomfortable. Be your usual self”

They all laugh first before seriously lending their ears to their youngest.

“I just want to say that I’m proud to all of you.”

“Aaaaw”

They shushed Nayeon right away and Tzuyu continued.

“I don’t have anything negative to say to all of you because I know it will pass and serve as a lesson and improvement to all of you. As days pass by, I always feel that being with you is a hope for me to continue living every day, to smile, to feel confident about myself. You all always serve as hope to me and even if I’m not good at words and always quiet, I just want to thank you for everything and that I love you so much. I hope that we will be all together, forever.”

The members stood up, all crying, went to Tzuyu and give her hugs and kisses. Tzuyu knew that they are all not perfect, but having them in her life always bring her hope, always bring her home.

For Sana, home is _feeling warm_ despite having different weathers and seasons. It is the warmth she always feels and craves for especially when the world is cold to her. Home is where she finds her favorite rest, her favorite feeling of warmth.

They were all tired and came home late after an event outside the city and all just wanted to cuddle with their respective beds.

However, Sana is mad tonight, really mad because she left her favorite stuffed toy at their van and it will take her at least 2 days to get it because the vehicle will have its monthly car wash and repair.

“Don’t talk to me, I will not sleep over night.”

She announced and everyone just shrugged at her, too lazy and tired to care for anyone else but for themselves. She really didn’t sleep that night and Nayeon just kept an eye on her the whole time, fighting her sleepiness, because she believes that Sana is more important than catching sleep.

When morning comes and when Sana was about to go to the living room, she noticed that all the members are gathered and seems like talking about something and already been there a long time ago. She butted in right away.

“HEY!”

They were all startled by Sana’s entrance especially Jeongyeon who literally jumped and they all laughed together.

“What are you talking about, huh? Are you talking behind my back?”

They all stopped laughing, looked in different directions avoiding Sana’s eyes, but she already caught Dahyun’s.

“Uh, Sana Eonni. Nayeon Eonni told us that you did not really sleep overnight so we are worried about you, particularly because we came from a tiring shoot and you barely didn’t eat.”

Sana just mouthed an “Oh” and was reminded why is she mad at the first place.

“I really cannot sleep without my favorite stuffed toy so I stayed up all night.”

Sana sat in the middle of them and stares blankly.

“We can be your stuffed toy, Satang. We will help you sleep.”

They gathered close to Sana and gave her a cuddle which the girl surely loves. The members will always give her warmth, despite anything and everything. They are Sana’s favorite rest, favorite and accurate definition of home to her.

For Momo, home is where she _feels comfortable the most._ It is where she can do anything and everything she wants without having judgments and criticisms. It is where she finds comfort of all the places she had been.

“Jeongyeon, you’re not doing anything right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Im’ma just do some practice, I hope you don’t mind.”

“If I say I mind, you will still continue though. So, it’s really okay.”

They both laugh and Momo turned on the speaker and started doing her routine, then her dance afterwards.

“Slow down, Momo. You’re gonna break your bones”

“I’m okay, Jeongyeon. Woooh!”

She still continued her dance break while Jeongyeon is laughing at her. She just stopped when Chaeyoung opened the door and announced that Mina bought some food for all of them. Being the food lover, she runs off the dining room and saw A LOT of food.

“Some? These are not just _some_ , Chaeng.”

“You do not want to eat then, Momoring?”

Sana asked her, the members all waiting for the answer.

“DUH it is food, I can’t be left behind.”

They all laughed and gave all the best parts of every kind of food to Momo. They all know that it is the girl’s favorites so they always keep in mind to reserve the best parts only for her.

“Aaaw I appreciate this. I love you, members.”

“We love you too, Momo-chan”

In the middle of their eating, Momo started to roam around and it’s an automatic signal to the members to give a bite to her straight to her mouth.

“Thank you!”

It is always like that. Momo will do whatever she wants and the members will always know what she wants, as they memorize Momo completely do, they give her what she wants as much as possible. They are all okay at Momo being a foodie, a hardworking dancer, and a softy inside. It’s the thing that Momo loves the most among all of her members: they always give her comfort, give her her home.

For Mina, home is _something that gives her strength at all times no matter what the situation._ It is where she gathers strength and becoming stronger as time pass by. And when she feels weak inside and outside, she will always be reminded of and remember her strength, her home.

Mina is an introvert, everyone knows that. She’s the type to listen more than to speak or talk more. She just likes to observe and laugh when there’s something funny. She will just answer those who are directly asked or addressed to here. Mina is just a simple girl dreaming big. She just had the shortest training period and despite that, still survived and surviving the industry. She always tries her best, to perform and to give happiness to other people. She will always promise them that she will always serve as a light to brighten up people’s lives. She has been always that lovely and bubbly Mina off cam who likes playing games, likes and walks like a penguin, the black swan who did ballet for 10 years and trained for 10 months to become an idol.

That’s why when the news of her being diagnosed as having an anxiety disorder because of being overwhelmed by work and everything that surrounds her, everyone was worried and sending prayers for her fast recovery.

“Take all your time, Minari. We will wait for you no matter how long it will take.”

“We will always stay by your side, Mina.”

“Mina, we will protect you and care for you always.”

“We want you to know that we appreciated you in every little way, Minaring.”

“We miss your gummy smile, your shining eyes, your cute giggle. We miss everything about you, Mina.”

“We love you always, Mina. Nine or None.”

The members just finished reading some of the tweets with #GetWellSoonMina and #WeLoveYouMina in it and they all feel heartwarming. Especially in times like this, they will not let Mina be alone, instead, the members were always there to provide her wants and needs. Never leaving a single second leaving her alone. They will always give kisses, hugs, cuddles, positive things and scenarios to cheer her up. And with that, Mina will always find her strength, no matter what the situation, her strength will always be her home.

For Nayeon, home is where she _always feels relieved._ It is where she will always be, no matter how long her day is. It will always be her final place to go to and will always be glad that it is her last and the best among everything.

Comeback is fast approaching and everyone is exhausted from unending dance practices, music video shoots, broadcasting recordings, interview, and pictorials. They are all excited for this to happen after 6 months of having a break and gone all over the world for a concert tour. Nayeon cannot deny that comebacks will always excite her despite the tiredness because it just means that another era will be born.

“Eonni, can you monitor my vocals?”

Momo asked Nayeon while giggling and started singing her part which earned her a giggle and an applause.

“It’s all good. You improved overtime, Momoring. I’m proud of you.”

“Really? I hope you’re not kidding but thanks!”

Momo hugged her and left immediately. Nayeon continued practicing her dance parts when Chaeyoung approached her.

“Nayeon Eonni, can you like listen to my rap and give a comment?”

Nayeon smiled and Chaeyoung started rapping with her hands doing random actions and Nayeon again gave an applause and a big smile.

“You’re really getting better, Chaeng. Keep it up. I’m proud of you.”

“Aaaw, thanks Eonni!”

Chaeyoung hugged her and continued her drawing on the other table. Nayeon was about to continue when Mina came to her.

“Eonni, can I have a hug? I’m nervous.”

It made Nayeon smile immediately and hugged Mina so tight and kissed her forehead.

“You will do well, Minari. I believe in you and I’m proud of you.”

The girl smiled at her.

“I gained the energy. Thank you Eonni!”

She retrieved from the hug and continued practicing.

As Nayeon looked at her surroundings, she can see that all her members are working hard for another era. All are doing and practicing their best to do this job well, for Once and for themselves as well.

Nayeon can’t help but smile and tear up as she sees every member grow individually and being the oldest, she will always be glad that she became part of Twice. After all the exhausting days, she will always be happy to return home. She will always be relieved that they are all nine members to complete Twice who happened to be her home.

Jihyo enters their dorm coming back from a self-vacation witnessing Jeongyeon scolding Sana and Momo for their food mess, Tzuyu and Dahyun watching and helping Chaeyoung paint, Nayeon singing at the top of her lungs, and Mina sleeping.

“I’m home.”

“Jihyo (Eonni)!!!”

They all run smiling and hugged Jihyo immediately.

**_Twice is home and it will forever be._ **

Jihyo promised that to herself and tears suddenly started falling.

“Aaaw, you missed us that much, Ji?”

“Of course, because I’m really am home with all of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to more years with Twice and Once!!


End file.
